


Wiedza ponad prawem

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Fushimi nie przypuszczał, że ich drogi znów się skrzyżują, a co dopiero w takich okolicznościach.[jesień 2010]





	Wiedza ponad prawem

Kiedy Fushimi dociera na miejsce, znajduje się w dzielnicy, w jakiej wcześniej nie był nawet przelotnie. Dzielnica jest zwyczajna, ani luksusowa jak jego rodzinny dom, ani szczególnie obskurna. Mimo nieznajomości rzeczy nie ma problemów z odnalezieniem odpowiedniego mieszkania.

Drzwi ustępują pod jego dłonią.

Fushimi zagląda do środka i widzi scenerię obcą, lecz zarazem dziwnie znajomą: przyćmiony pokój, a w nim holograficzną poświatę z ekranu, czy raczej ekranów, komputera. W samym środku dostrzega osobę, której nie widział rok? może więcej? i której widok mimo wszystko wcale go nie dziwi.

Kayano Isola odwraca się i patrzy na intruza bez strachu, bez niepokoju ani paniki. Patrzy tak, jakby oczekiwała właśnie jego, po czym – niewiarygodne – uśmiecha się.

– Fushimi.

Wcześniej nie było wiele sytuacji, by zwóciła się do niego po imieniu; robi to tak samo, jak podczas tych nielicznych okazji. Fushimi niekomfortowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę, nie patrząc na nią.

– …To ty.

Dawne przyzwyczajenia dają o sobie znać, gdy odzywa się do niej uprzejmym tonem. Ogarnia go dziwne uczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości; nie jest pewien, co właściwie ma oznaczać ekspresja Isoli. Ma wrażenie, że gdzieś popełnił błąd, choć przecież wszystko idzie gładko.

Ona tymczasem wydaje się wręcz zrelaksowana, mimo że na ekranie za nią wyraźnie widnieje corpus delicti. Nawet się nie kryje. To właśnie jej postawa burzy niezachwany dotąd plan Fushimiego.

– Co teraz zrobisz? – pyta Isola. – Zaaresztujesz mnie?

Fushimi ze zniecierpliwieniem cmoka jęzkiem.

 – … Lubisz kłopoty, co?

– Nie będę stawiać oporu, więc możesz chociaż obyć się bez kajdanek?

Zaskoczony, Fushimi patrzy na nią zza szkieł okularów, w których odbijają się światła komputera. O kajdankach nie było mowy, nie miał przy sobie nic takiego – właściwie dotąd nawet nie zastanawiał się, co zrobi w razie oporu, a nie uśmiechało mu się bicie dziewczyn. Oszczędziła mu tego, przynajmniej tyle.

Obraca się w progu i zerka z ukosa na Isolę, która wstaje, by za nim podążyć.

Nim ich krok się zrównuje, Fushimi mruczy niechętnie:

– Na co ci to wszystko?

– Chciałam zostać złapana. Twój król… on jeszcze nie wie, kim jestem.

Pod wpływem jej słów Fushimi wbrew sobie patrzy na nią, a ona wytrzymuje jego wzrok. Nadal nie rozumie jej motywów. Mówi sobie, że nie chce ich znać, lecz w umyśle Isoli dzieje się coś niepojętego, czego nie potrafi zgłębić, a każda taka sytuacja powoduje u niego uczucie podobne to tego, gdy utknie ci kamyk w bucie.

Wydaje mu się, że nie ma szans poznać prawdy, lecz wtedy Isola ponawia:

– Ale ty wiesz.

Fushimi milczy, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

– Ta wiedza jest warta, by on też ją zdobył. Zgodzisz się?

Opanowanie w jej głosie irytuje go, ale też intryguje. Powoli dociera do niego intencja całej tej zabawy. Chwilę mierzy ją wzrokiem, próbując odczytać cokolwiek z jej nieodgadnionej twarzy.

Gdy mu się to nie udaje, cmoka językiem, po czym rusza przodem.


End file.
